


Marriage

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru & Makoto have dinner with the twins. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

imaginemakoharu.tumblr.com/post/56889141087/imagine-makotos-younger-siblings-hoping-makoto

Pairing: MakoHaru

Prompt: Marriage

 

“Haru-chan! You’re staying the night, right?!” Ran asked as she bounced excitedly at the table. Haru nodded, eyes fixed ahead. Sleepovers at Makoto’s place seemed to be more frequent lately; because whenever mister and misses Tachibana were away on business, the twins got lonely and restless. It was a favor to Makoto, who never failed to cook something delicious for them all.

“Haru-chan! Can we play after dinner? Please please! We have a new game!” Ren pleaded. Again, Haru nodded silently, taking a sip of tea.

“Neh! Mako-chan, you gave more to Ren again! Not fair!” Ran argued holding out her plate.

“It’s exactly the same amount!” Ren answered, attempting to push his sister’s plate back to the table.

“What have I told you two about fighting?” Makoto cried, “I’ll get you both more, hold on.” Makoto returned to the counter, about to bring the plate of grilled fish he cooked to the table, but stopped when he saw Haru rationing his remaining portions to the twins.

“Haru-chan, you’re the best!” they both cried, immediately taking to their food. Makoto smiled, it was a relief to him that they took to Haru so easily, and that for once he would be able to enjoy a full plate of food. He sat back down at the table next to Haru, and continued his meal.

“Mako-chan, can Haru stay for the whole week?!” Ren asked with his mouth full.

“It’s always more fun playing with Haru here!” Ran added.

“You two… Haru has his own things to do, you know?” Makoto defended. Haru sat back, slightly amused; his plate clean and tea finished.

“We have swim practice and we both have homework! Haru wouldn't be able to study here with you two asking to play every few minutes,” Makoto reminded.

“Eh?” they both asked. Makoto figured that they were too little to understand the importance of studying.

“Well… Haru has to do well in his classes, just like you two have to do well in yours. It’s just that ours require more time and effort. You’ll understand when you get to our age!” Makoto added.

“Ah! Then when are you and Haru going to get married?! Then we could see Haru everyday!” Ran asked, eyes glistening with excitement.

“EH?!”

Haru stilled a laugh as Makoto blushed a dark red and pushed away from the table.

“Y-You two.. this isn’t proper dinner conversation! You can’t just ask those kinds of things!” Makoto stammered. He gathered the empty plates and headed to the sink.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

The plates fell into the sink with a loud clank, all eyes turned back to Haru, and when the twins nearly leapt into his arms, he wondered whether it was the wrong time to announce such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep! This is shinycottonee.tumblr.com hello~
> 
> I've gotten suggestions that I should start posting my drabbles on here so ~_~ here we are!


End file.
